


Our bittersweet moment passioné

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alphalevi, Angst, Boss Erwin, Bottomeren, Detective Levi, Dick jean, Erwin adores armin, Fluff, Gay, Insecure Marco, Levixeren centric, M/M, Omegaeren, Porn With Plot, Rest of snk characters, Scientist Hange Zoë, Smut, Strategist armin, TopLevi, a/b/o dynamics, detective eren, totally gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi and eren were in a relationship all through their high school days.At some moment eren realised that he was in love with the alpha &confessed his feelings.But levi disappeared the nxt day leaving eren very heartbroken.Five years later they cross paths .Eren joins as a detective for the FBI only to find that his superior is the man that he despised the most.Or so eren thought.Will they still share the warm feelings or is there no love lost between them?





	1. Chapter 1

Nirvana night club. Stuffy by anyone's standards. Needless to say, Levi ackerman would not have been willing to put up with such discomfort if not for his closest friend's birthday.

Crowds did not suit the raven. In fact he looked more bitter with each passing second. The masses of drunken horny masses made the alpha even more testy.

He'd prefer to be on a stakeout mission on any day rather than be stuck in a dingy nightclub with desperate omegas begging for his attention. 

All his friends were downing some nasty looking cocktail at the booth with hanji almost setting the counter on fire.

The air was so thick with pheromones that he could almost cut it with his hands. He was headed for the terrace when he got a whiff of a familiar smell.  
He inhaled deeply. Rose petals on spring water.

The alpha was about to step foot on the terrace but then an unfortunate omegan girl in tight pink dress decided to block his way.

'Hey sweetie! Wanna get laid?' slurred the girl batting her false eyelashes at him.

'Get out of the way or I'll give you and your fluorescent dress a free ride right off the terrace ' 

The poor girl almost tripped down the stairs scurrying. 

Levi's eyes zeroed on the source of the nostalgic smell.

Yes. It was eren alright. 

Perhaps due to his impending heat or his cardio session at gym eren was approached by a drooling alpha.

Poor dude must have thought eren was just another omega. Weak and submissive. 

No. Not eren.

In fact he was taller than most of the omegas .  
He was also solidly built of lean muscle and shapely bones.  
Eren practiced martial arts and that too with the sole intent of whipping asses. 

'Daddy's lonely tonight. Be a good omega and keep me company' ordered the alpha approaching eren.  
A big mistake on his part.

Said chap didn't even had the time to blink when eren roundhouse kicked him.poor dude lay sprawled on the sideways with a concussed head and a bruised ego.

Levi chuckled at the scene of carnage below him.for the punk it must have been like the sky falling on his head.

 

Then it hit Levi. Maybe he should approach eren, try to explain why he left without any parting words.  
The raven called eren's name but the said brunet had already hired a cab and left.

'If only i can meet him once again.....i will make things right' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Jovial was not a term anyone would use to describe Levi ackerman. In fact ,the only times people saw Levi NOT scowling was when the captive starts singing like a drunken man after Levi exercised his special blend of torture techniques. 

FBI headquarters always seems to be especially noisy after the lunch break. Everyone eager to fill the other of all the worldly gossip in this little break they had.

The hustle and bustle died down as soon as Levi ackerman was spotted in the corridors. Workers made mad dashes to their cubicle and those who were already at their seat scrambled to clean their workspace. 

For a guy who was accustomed to torturing ,blood and gore Levi seemed to be following the 'clean after your shit ' thing very seriously. Some would say rather disturbingly IF they had the guts.

The raven was feeling like shit since he woke up from his nap. He had hangover,had to take a new subordinate under his wing and Hanji was trying to hook him up with some of her colleagues to boot.

Pinching his nosebridge , he braced himself for the day ahead. Fucking eyebrows dumped him some chap who HE was supposed to take under HIS wing but no. He dumped the newbie right onto levi when hanji whispered him a suggestion. Both hanji and erwin started grinning at him like freaks after this decision.   
Levi became instantly suspicious and nervous on the sight of the two grinning loons.  
'Nothing ever good comes out when they are like that' thought Levi anxiously. 

'Sir, the subordinate that Mr Smith assigned to you has arrived.' Petra, our receptionist informs.  
'About fucking time.How dare this incompetent newblood arrive after his superiors' levi thought bitterly. 

'I'll show him what punctuality means'

Knock.knock. comes a hesitant sound.

'Come in' said Levi not lifting his eyes from the paperwork. 

Levi could smell him before he even threw a glance at the intruder.  
It smelled nostalgic. Of rose petals and spring. Of regrets.Of Eren


	3. Chapter 3

'Come in' a cool voice sounded.

Eren was determined to make an excellent first impression but now it looked hard considering the fact that he was late. All thanks to his rusty car and its ancient engine.

Eren entered with long graceful steps in the office but stopped abruptly the moment his eyes fell on the male sitting in front of him.

Levi?!

Eren wanted nothing more than to kick the raven's face in but he let that slide after eying the name plate on levi's desk.

'Levi Ackerman. Executive officer, special branch of investigation' read the elegant silver writing etched on a black sleek marble slab.

Eren clenched and un clenched his hands. Putting on a neutral professional face he greeted the man.

'Good afternoon sir. I'm Eren yeager and I've been assigned to work under your supervision '

This had Levi feeling even more uneasy. He had expected harsh words, shouting and a punch in the face but the distant way in which eren was regarding him was really unsettling and it chilled hin to his core.

Maybe he should apologise. Maybe he should ask for forgiveness. Afterall he was aware of how much pain he must've caused to eren. 

'You are late' blurted Levi.

Wow .nice one ackerman.way to go.

Eren was furious.   
Professionalism be damned.How dare this this man say he was late after all he the things he put him through.

'Better late than never appearing at all' spat eren.

For the first time in his life Levi did not had any snappy retort. 

What could he say.

He had ambitions.  
Ambition had a price and that price was Eren.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was rendered speechless. He opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish. 

'Eren......I am really sorr..',

Someone tapped the doors only once and barged in.

'Levi',Erwin announced his arrival. 'I see you have met Eren. This simplifies matters'.

'Ever heard of knocking ? It's a fucking etiquette '.

'Oh common Levi...don't be like that', chuckled erwin.  
'I did knock didn't i?

'Yes you did it once and barged in before i could even answer. You are always like that and besides what do you mean by your "this simplifies matters" ?'

'Ah yes',said the blonde giant.'I was getting on that. You see..since we've got lots of new recruits this month..hanji was insisting on having a small welcome party for the new bloods this weekend.'

'No',said Levi. 'Count me out. I will not waste my weekend on any of the incompetent brats'

'You may want to reconsider your decision ',erwin said smirking. 

'Why?'

'Well.....hanji said this and i quote =" Levi you dimwit. Under any circumstances should you fail to attend the party, i will take a dump right in the middle of your workplace and that too after taking laxatives ".

' ............'

'So?'

'..........'

'Levi?'

'OKAY FINE.I will be there ',said Levi defeatedly. He almost gagged when he pictured hanji spreading her colonic flora and fauna in his office. 

Erwin chuckled at the sight of grossed levi looked. 

'I'll be taking my leave now then. I have important meetings to attend to.' With this erwin left the two on their own.

Tension seemed to go up a notch as soon as erwin left.

'Well then sir. I'll be leaving too', eren said and almost ran out of the alpha's office.

'Wait! EREN!'

Eren paid no heed to Levi's call and headed straight for the elevator. Levi entered the lift just before the doors slid close.

Eren pressed the button for the ground floor. The lift was going pretty slow and it was not helping to lift the brunet's mood that they were on sixtieth floor.

'Eren.....I....I am sorry...please let me explain....'

'NO.I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXPLANATIONS',snapped eren.

And just his luck,the lift stuck at the 13th floor. 

'Eren....just...look at me. How i had left without saying anything may have caused you pain but..',

'Ha!' eren scoffed bitterly. "MAY HAVE CAUSED ME PAIN?".'I told you how i felt didn't I? I served my feelings to you on a platter and what did you do? You just upped and disappeared. No goodbyes, no explanations. No.Nothing. Not even a fucking phonecall'. And now you have the balls to say "MAY HAVE CAUSED ME PAIN"? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Eren jabbed the buttons on the elevator repeatedly. 

 

'Eren....'

'What do you want?',Eren's voice cracked. He hated feeling so weak.

Hearing eren's voice break pained Levi and more so the fact that he was the reason behind it.

'I know what I did was wrong ', Levi admitted. 'After completion of my high school education , kenny....my uncle decided to take me in when i told him about continuing my studies at a decent college. He lived in France you see....i just...i couldn't bring myself to say it to you.i was a coward. And i am really sorry for what i put you through '.

All the emotions that eren kept bottled for years, the feeling of rejection,denial,despair,hatred were streaming down his face. He sobbed bitterly. His lean frame wracking with uncontrolled sobs.

Levi was heartbroken at the sight . 

'Eren...please look at me...', levi pleaded.Eren looked at levi and the hurt in his eyes made a lump in levi's chest. He gently raised his hands and wiped the tears away.

Eren managed a weak watery smile.

'The day you left ...i was scared at the thought that maybe it was me you know..maybe i did something...maybe i said something wrong....i even tried calling you but it wasnt of any use...i even visited your house everyday hoping that you would come back but no...' sobbed eren.

Levi threw eren in a hug and started to croon. Maybe it would help the distressed omega.

Eren just pressed himself to levi.He had spent years despising this man but now...in this warm embrace everything felt so right.

Ding. The doors finally opened. 

Sighing eren freed himself from levi's arm.

'Its alright......the past doesn't matter anymore. Let's just keep our relationship professional. ' whispered eren.

'Please Eren....give me one more chance...let me make this right ' Levi begged. 

Eren smiled sadly.

'Goodbye levi'.

'Goodbye eren'.

Levi watched eren's form as far as his eyes would follow. He had never felt so empty. 

He realised how big of a mistake he had made.

But he was determined to make everything it right this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren was impressed. 

Undeniable access to a topnotch gym filled upto the roof with the best equipments had him drooling. Just one of the perks of working for the FBI.

Eren was wearing a charcoal tshirt ,black tights and black reebok sneakers. Even he had to admit he looked great. If he were an alpha he would jump on himself like a rabid dog.

Unfortunately the other new recruits didn't seem so friendly. In fact they seem pissed that an omega would join ranks with them as a field agent.

'Hey girly!', said a two toned guy. 'The FBI is not a place for omegas like you. Just go home and knit sweaters'.

He snickered and was joined by other alphas.

Eren sighed heavily.

Different people,same macho clichés. 

'I am sorry my friend. I didn't quite understand you. I don't speak horse language you see. And as for you, I'd say you are the one in wrong place mister.Just return to the stables,I'm sure mommy has prepared a nice stack of hay for you horse-face',smirked eren.

Jean bristled. He did not like the H-word.

He was about to launch himself at eren when he was pushed sideways. 'Flying off the ground ' seemed more appropriate. 

Eren turned around and saw mikasa. They were friends since they began training at the institute. Though Eren hated to admit it ,he was a bit envious of her.Despite all his hard work, he always came second and mikasa came first almost effortlessly. 

'Still the root for trouble.....you are still the same', mikasa said fondly.

'Good to see you too kas, who knew we'd be transferred in the same department'. They hugged and walked inside leaving unconscious jean sprawled on the floor.

No one argued with mikasa. She was the final boss.

Eren and mikasa parted ways.she went towards the punching bags and eren headed for the treadmill. 

Eren almost laughed at the sight before him.

His childhood friend Armin was there getting his ass kicked by the trainer.

'Come on Arlert! You are even more pathetic than a hag on wheelchair. Run faster', barked shadis and increased the speed of the treadmill. 

Armin was panting at this point.He struggled to keep up. This was not for him. Running and sweating. Combat,for heaven's sake. He was a planner, a mastermind, a tactical genius. But shadis didn't seem to care about anything he said, he was hell bent on improving Armin's stamina or lack thereof.

A chuckle escaped eren's mouth.A mistake on his part.

'YEAGER! ARE YOU PLANNING ON LAYING EGGS THERE? GET YOUR ASS ON THE TREADMILL. GIVE ME 5 KM IN THE NEXT 15 MINS ', Shadis barked at eren.

'Yes sir. Right away sir',eren scrambled.

Shadis was in charge of supervising the physical training of omegas. Omegas had to undergo vigorous training to keep up with the other stronger dynamics.

'You shitheads don't slack off while i am gone. I have to supervise the others. If i see you slacking..you will run till the next day am i clear?'

'YES SIR! ON IT SIR', both omegas chorused.

After shadis was gone they giggled.

'Hey Armin will you attend the party tonight ?'

'Ah that....yes..of course i will be attending..i dont want Hanji on my case tomorrow. '

'Hanji .....what will she do if we skip out ?',wondered eren.

'Trust me...you don't wanna find out eren'.

And eren did trust her. Hanji seemed to be the only one who was capable of making levi to change his decisions. She was someone to watchout for.


	6. Chapter 6

'ATTENTION NEWBIES!',Hanji piped. 'As you all must be knowing this by now,the department will be organising a welcome party for you. Be sure to attend it or else we will make sure you remain errand boy forever. Hahahahaha.'

'Um......ma'am '

'Call me hanji'.

'Ermm...ha.. hanji...it seems to be little late to be asking this but where exactly are we supposed to arrive?....i mean what's the address..?'Armin enquired shyly.

'OH! Haha my bad. Everyone arrive at bar Haven across Ave maria street . 6 pm sharp.'

'Yes ma'am ',said everyone in unison. 

 

HAVEN

Introductions were made and now the party was on full blast.

From the corner of his eyes eren saw levi entering.  
He was wearing his trademark black armani suit with silver cufflinks. 

Eren was suddenly aware of how shabbily he was dressed. He looked around and saw everyone looked fancy. Even horse-face looked half decent.

Sighing he turned to the counter and ordered another glass of whiskey.

'Brats should stick to fruit juice ', said levi taking a stool beside eren. 

'Ah...Good evening Sir. So you've finally arrived', with this Eren stood and left levi. 

Levi watched as Eren joined his friends, Armin and mikasa. If he remembered correctly. 

Hanji on the other hand was babbling some of her weird jokes. Levi decided it was better to tolerate Hanji's obnoxious jokes than mope alone all evening .

'Levi... I thought you wouldn't join us today',said Erwin clearly amused .

'Me too....guess great mind think alike right!' Cackled hanji and leapt to smother levi in a bone crushing hug.

'Tch!' Levi clicked his tongue.' Let me go..i can't breathe with your enormous tits on my face'.

'Hahaha...Levi you naughty beast',admonished hanji playfully. 

'May i have your attention please',hanji voiced.'   
She pushed levi towards the crowd. 

'WHAT?' Levi snapped. 

'Introduce yourself. You were late weren't you? Oh and do give a welcome speech to our cute juniors',whispered hanji. 

Sighing Levi spoke. 

'Name's Levi ackerman. Executive officer SBI.'

'Welcome speech! Levi say your welcome speech!'

Levi sighed again.

'I will keep it short and sweet then. Just a couple of words. I don't want to hear any nonsense about the dynamics. If I see or hear any kind of dynamic discrimination going on..well.....', Levi thought for a moment. 

'I will skin the perp alive and then leave them out to dry, regardless of the gender. Am i clear?'

'YES SIR!' Everyone chorused.

'That wasn't sweet at all',armin whispered to Eren.

'Yes..it isn't 'agreed eren .' Hey Armin i need to refill my glass...do you want anything?'

'Bring me a glass of water then...thanks '

'No big deal'.

'Excuse me', eren called the bartender. 'One margarita and a glass of water please.'

'Don't you think you are drinking too much eren? I say stop it.you are going to get a terrible hangover tomorrow ' 

'I will do whatever i want Mr Ackerman. Thanks for your concern though.' Eren bit back.

Eren was already a bit tipsy and maybe due to the liquid courage,he looked levi straight in the eyes and downed his margarita in one go.

'Tch. That's what i expected of a brat'.

Eren was about to return when Levi grabbed his wrist and pulled him in a corner.

'LEGGOO....you asshhole' eren said clearly drunk.

'No. Why are you ignoring me? You've been avoiding me this whole evening. ' 

Eren shook his arm in an attempt to free himself but levi only gripped him harder.

'Answer me', the raven demanded. 

'Har har', said eren said sarcastically. 'How can someone be so smart and be so dumb? Is this really so difficult to figure it out. I am ignoring you because I hate you...no..i despise you at cellular level. Howzzat for an answer .'

'Oh no....'said eren covering his mouth 

'What is it brat'?

'I think I'm gonna throw up'

That was the last warning eren gave levi before emptying his gastric contents on Levi and fainted.

'Gross!' Cried Levi.

'What is the commotion here?' Hanji inquired.'oh.....you should probably take him home and clean yourself up Levi.YOU STINK!' Said hanji after taking the scene before her.

With hanji's help Levi carried eren in his car.

'Good night Levi. Make sure not to lay your hands on my precious Eren', hanji said coyly.

'Don't lump me in the same category as you...necrophila is not my thing', levi said rolling his eyes.

On the way to his apartment Levi realised he didn't know where Eren lived and he was certain that eren wouldn't be too happy waking up in his apartment. After all the brat himself said he hated him. Fuck.

They reached Levi's apartment.

'Oi Eren...wake up..tell me where you live ..i will drop you off..eren..hey wakeup..'. 

Levi patted eren's cheeks.

Nope. The brat was out cold.

Turns out carrying an adult up three flight of stairs was a herculean task.Levi made a mental note of adding more weights on his training regimen.

Levi took a quick shower and then dragged half conscious eren to bathroom. 

'No.......leave me alone you pasty faced weasel...lemme sleep.'

'No eren...you need to cleanup..come on ..get up ,you are covered in vomit. Its disgusting. ' levi said wrinkling his nose.

Eren just complied. He was totally out of it.

Levi was trying hard not to stare at the naked omega next to him.

It was getting harder by each passing second.

'Hmmmm....it feeelsso good levii...'slurred eren.

Levi smiled. Finally the brat was calling him by name but his smile faded the instant the smell hit him. 

Eren was slicking.

Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ..guys it's my first time writing smut and i don't know how it will turn out.
> 
> {Being not yet deflowered is turning out to be a major handicap ;-) }

Levi kept breathing through his mouth while washing eren to avoid the delectable smell. But it wasn't proving to be very useful. He could taste eren on his tongue and it was driving him insane.

All done .

'Now eren ......stand up....'.

Eren stumbled onto levi's body. He wrapped his arms around the alpha clumsily , and buried his face in the older man's neck and fuck,that smell,he wanted to bend over and beg for Levi's cock right now. 

'Eren....stop it', levi croaked , his voice heavy with arousal.

Eren caught the smell of levi's arousal and pressed his body flush against the alpha. He whined when levi tried to push him away and started grinding against levi's now hard cock.

'Ah....'moaned eren sinfully. 

'Eren.....' Levi growled,clenching his jaw. 

Eren rolled his hips again for seeking any kind of friction. He pressed his lips on Levi's neck and started planting open mouthed wet kisses. 

A jolt went down on levi's nether region and he bucked his hips causing eren to moan again. Levi tightened his grip on eren,nails digging into the boy's sides. He was ce rtain it would leave a bruise tomorrow. 

Eren was panting at this point, biting and sucking at levi's jaw. It took all the man had not to fuck eren right then and there into the bathroom tiles.  
He carried eren to the adjoining room and lowered him on the bed. 

Eren pulled levi along with him .Levi leaned down to place a kiss on eren's lips but stopped abruptly. 

Eren's voice echoed in his head.

"The past doesn't matter anymore. Lets keep our relationship professional ".

"I hate you....i despise you at cellular level ".

'No eren..we need to stop...' levi rasped , clutching at his last vestiges of sanity. 'We can't do this'.

'Why?', groaned eren. 'Don't you want me?'

'Yes...i do want you..but not like this....not when you aren't aware of what you are doing '.

'Please,alpha,' eren begged. He spread his legs wider and arched his hips. Eren moaned when his and levi's cock rubbed together.

'Please,levi.....i want you in me.,'panted eren, inserting two fingers inside himself.

Levi's self control which was stretched thin finally snapped.

He devoured eren's mouth hungrily and rutted against eren harshly. Eren gasped at the sensation and levi pushed his tongue inside. Both their tongues moving in a sensual dance.

Levi's hand travelled up the boys side and finally to his nipples. He rolled them between his finger and tugged them harshly.  
Eren's hip jerked upwards.  
'Levi...please...' he gasped.

Levi moved down. Biting and sucking at the tender tanned skin on eren's neck. He then diverted is attention to eren's erect nipples. One nipple rolled beneath levi's thumb and other sucked mercilessly. 

'Ah...levi..just fuck me already ', whined eren.

Levi was more than happy to comply.

'How do you want me ?' Levi purred near eren's ear.

Eren clumsily rolled over on his belly and presented himself to levi. Face down , ass up high in the air. Levi thought he'd orgasm right on the spot.

Without any further preparations, levi slammed into eren slicked hole. The boy didn't seemed to mind the rough penetration. 

"Yes..yes do me harder ..ah..fill me up", eren's moans were obscene. 

Levi's breathing hitched as eren rocked back.  
"No...don't stop...i want you to knot me...please please please", 

All of levi's restraints snapped and he pounded mercilessly into eren. Eren words gave way to whimper and gasps.his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He was close. So,so close.  
Levi grunted as his knot flared. Eren could feel it too.  
Levi groaned low ,knot slipping in and out of eren's hole with increasing resistance before he had to force it in . Eren came in the instant levi's knot entered him.Cock pulsing and coating the bedspread in white ribbons.  
Levi found his release too when eren clamped down hard on him, hips jerking erratically,filling eren till the brim with his seed.

Both lay their panting. 

Eren's eyes closed .Drowsiness taking over.

'I still love you levi......'eren mumbled. 

Levi looked at eren's face. The brat was already asleep.  
He'd never felt so happy, so complete. 

'I love you too eren.' Levi said running his thumb over Eren's plump lips.  
His brat was so beautiful. 

After his knot slipped out . He wiped himself and eren clean.  
Pulling eren close to him ,levi dozed off.

 

Eren woke up with a terrible hangover. Also he was warm.Uncomfortably so.

He tried to get up and found an arm snaked around his torso.

Who?

Then it all came crashing down to eren. He paled when he remembered that he was the one who initiated this.  
How can he be so stupid? 

He got dressed and left without waking the raven.

 

Levi patted his arm sleepily but the area beside him was cold now. His eyes snapped open.

Eren had left.

He'd fucked up yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren was appalled at himself. Not only he had had sex with the man he was supposed to hate but also with the man who was his superior to boot.

 

eren wanted to believe it was some sort of nightmare but it is hard when you are coming out of the other guy's house smelling like sex and a mixture of semen and slick trickling down your ass. 

 

He was about to pass through the massive gates when he realised his keys and wallet were still on levi's bedside stand.FUCK.FUCK.FUCK.

He turned around and entered the house. Maybe his luck will favour him and the alpha will still be asleep. He cracked open the bedroom door slowly, the bed was empty.

Thanking his lucky stars, he tiptoed inside the room . Judging by the sounds, Levi was still in the shower. fucking Levi still has OCD it seems. 

Eren frantically searched for his keys and wallet but the bedside cabinet was empty . Hmmmm ?

He then crouched on the floor and looked under the bed. eren grinned triumphantly when he saw his keys. But all his triumphant feeling evaporated the moment he heard the bathroom door click open. 

Levi was surprised when he saw the omega crouched under his bed. A pleasant surprise if he may say so. 

"Eren..you came back. I thought you left. I am glad that you are thinking about us".

"No...I'm not. I only came back to get my keys. Can't get home without them can i?"

Eren was about to throw some snappy retorts the raven's way but all the comments died at the tip of his tongue when he shifted his gaze towards the offending man .The man was naked for God's sake. 

The alpha didn't seem to care about his attire or lack thereof. 

Eren blushed scarlet from his toes to the tip of his ears. The room was still smelling of sex and the fact that his system was clouded with hormones for the oncoming heat didn't helped at all. He averted his eyes and looked everywhere but Levi.

"P...put some clothes on!", Eren stammered.

Levi was amused. 

" After What we did last night....i don't think you have any reason to blush",levi deadpanned. 

"What we did last night was a mistake on my part. It was a one time thing. Once.unos...it won't happen again..now excuse me. I have to go to work."

Levi was not convinced. Not when you can smell the omega slicking before him. 

Levi stepped in the room. Pupil blown wide and a low growl sounding in his cheat,he took predatory steps towards eren. 

"Your mouth says no but your body says yes ",purred levi. 

Eren took unconscious steps backwards till his back hit the wall  
Now he was trapped between the wall and the alpha.SHIT. and his traitorous body seemed to be responding to the alpha's arousal thick in air.

He pressed his palms against Levi's chest and pushed in an attempt to free himself but the wall of muscle before him didn't even budge. 

"Let me go levi.... i am serious ",eren protested weakly.

He didn't expect the sudden hug from levi.Eren was beyond confused at this point .He thought the man would force himself on him.

"I was serious too when I asked for a second chance... Eren do you remember the time when i transferred to your highschool.....all the other kids gave me a cold shoulder...well I don't blame them either.....i would too if their mother was a crackwhore and they came covered in bruises and cuts..but no...not you. You greeted me everyday and smiled at me warmly even when I asked you to mind your own fucking business..it scared me when you wormed your way in my heart when i thought i had none .....before you i only cared about myself and my mother...i thought i would shoulder anything as long as i had my mother beside me.....  
but then the universe had to play a cruel trick on me. It took my mother from me. I was lost ", levi's voice cracked. 

"I was a broken boy eren....but you fixed me...that's why I ask you ...please just this once...let me in."

Eren's struggles died down when he heard levi's voice crack. His shoulder was damp with levi's tears.Eren felt his chest constrict.

Tears streamed down unchecked through his eyes.  
He placed a gentle hand on levi's face and turned it upwards .levi's face was tear-streaked. Eren felt the lump in his throat getting bigger and bigger and it was becoming hard to breathe by each passing second. 

He kissed levi's tears away.

"Okay ...just this once " eren said with a watery smile. 

Levi managed a watery smile of his own. 

"Thanks..... i love you eren."

"....i love you too levi ".

Levi sank to the floor, sobs of relief and happiness raking his shoulders . He cried for a whole minute . Then he was himself again. 

"About that.....i already knew..you said it so yourself last night ".

"....."

"Do you remember saying that eren?",levi said smirking. 

"..........."

"Eren..do you re-.."

Eren blushed scarlet. 

"STOP TALKING NONSENSE WITH YOUR DICK OUT ", eren stammered and scrambled towards the door. 

"Good bye eren..see you at work. Don't be late ".


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the early hours,Levi was beyond ecstatic. However his perpetual scowl remained but those who were close to the raven would have seen that there were less lines between his brows and his eyes looked softer,like molten silver instead of cold gunmetal blue.

 

Never was he so happy to arrive at work.

Marco was hired to work for the FBI for his exceptional hacking ability. He sat across the far corner of the room from where one would monitor the corridors due to which he got an extra chore. The task to announce levi's arrival to his workmates. 

As soon as Levi was spotted ,Marco signaled it by thumping the paperweight thrice.

 

Like always,the news spread like wildfire.

 

Poor Aurou had just arrived from his bathroom break and on seeing the raven he scrambled to clean his workspace. 

In his hastiness, aurou spilled his coffee on Levi's polished shoes.All the blood drained from his face. 

He wouldn't even be surprised if Levi skinned him alive.

There was pin drop silence. No one even dared to breathe.

Levi spent good 10 seconds staring at his shoes and then he looked up. Aurou flinched. 

It is true thought aurou , all your life does flashes before your eyes when you are about to die.

To everyone's surprise,Levi looked calm. In fact,he seemed almost happy. All these years working with the alpha had thought them two things, one that the alpha was a clean freak and the other that when the raven was happy, somebody was about to be extremely sad.

"Ask the janitor to clean this up quickly ",levi said almost in a daze and walked in his chamber without a single words of reprimand. 

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison. 

"What just happened?"petra wondered. 

Aurou then decided that brown was his lucky colour. He had worn it just to test a daily horoscope programme which suggested that he will face danger and wearing brown clothing would save him.  
And thus another fool who believed in horoscopes was created.


	10. Chapter 10

 

" **YOU DID WHAT ?!",** Hanji exclaimed.Eyes wide,hands up in the air.

Levi instantly regretted telling Hanji about Eren.

"Tch.I said i confessed to Eren yesterday and i think he may have forgiven me for ghosting on him".

"Aw..Levi, I am so happy for you . so...did you..",hanji's expression changed from happy to sly.

"Did I what ?"

"Hehehehehe",she grinned while eyeing him sideways . 

"What is it that you wanna say shitty four eyes?"

"Did you get laid?"

Levi sighed.

"It may not always show ,but I am a gentleman.And a gentleman never discusses his sex life with morons like you.Besides....",Levi shifted his weight from one foot to other.He was extremely nervous . 

"I....uh...I wanted to get an opinion as to what i should say when I face him later in the morning you know....". 

" **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE ASKING ME FOR AN OPINION !",** Hanji fake cried for a second . "Tis a joyous occasion",she wiped a fake tear ." I feel like I am on the verge of finding a rhyming word for orange".

"Quit being so melodramatic four eyes.I can't chat with you all day.Tell me what i should  say and then get the fuck out."

"Hmmmmm....i think for starters you can compliment him on how he looks or maybe ask for a date later."

"Ho..."Levi mused.If he'd had a beard,he would have stroked it."Not bad."

 

"Ah...there's Eren!,now man up and say something. I have to run the scans on the recent DNA samples that we received . "

 

"Good morning Hanji".

"Good morning Eren", Hanji smiled.She looked like the chesire cat.

"Good luck Levi!",she shouted back at the raven giving him two thumbs up.

"Tch!".

Eren was puzzled.

"Hey Levi..what's the good luck for?"

Levi was busy repeating hanji's words like a mantra.compliments.Dates.compliments.Dates.compliments.Dates.first compliment and then ask for a date.Even he could do something as easy as that.

"Ah good morning eren.." levi pretended to look surprised .First compliment and then date.He took a deep breath.

"Wow Eren..you look like a lesser idiot today".

Hanji ,who  was spying the pair from underneath the table facepalmed herself . 'Why is Levi such a derp?'.she quickly nabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled something to aid her emotionally retarded friend.

Eren looked a bit  pissed.

Oops.

Then Levi saw a piece of paper waving at him from below the table.

'Ask for a date you big oaf!',it read.

'Ah..yes the date'.

"Eren...."

Now eren was a bit anxious .'why is this man glaring at me so intensely ?'

'Do you want to.......go on a mission sometime together?".

Even Levi had to admit it sounded nowhere like a date proposal . 

"You know its not for me to decide .And besides Mr Smith has called us for a briefing regarding the recent cocaine smuggling case . "

"Yes of course . Lead the way".

Levi never thought that this complimenting and asking someone out would be so nerve-wracking .  Now he had a newfound respect for all the snot nosed punks who he saw holding roses on valentines day.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

"Good morning officers",Erwin greeted the individuals in the conference room.They were seated facing each other across a mahagony table.

"According to my sources,Nicholas Rizzuto,the heir to the Rizzuto family, a sicilian mafia syndicate is staying at his penthouse. our objective is to detain him and squeeze out whatever information we can from him.

He handed out the files .

"The file contains the address and photograph of the target.we will send a seven men squad. whatever happens ,the target should be kept alive.Break a bone if you might but he should be breathing ".

"However,We can't enter the premises so easily.The Rizzutos always keep tight security detail.Now Mr Arlert will tell you about the plan."

Armin stepped in and shuffled his paper .

"So....the target has ordered for an escort and we are planning to use that as our chance to enter. The real escort obviously bas been contained and we will send one of our agents in.The agent will neutralise the target with chloroform and then we bring the perp in our headquarter . Apparently the target always sends his guards away while he engages in his sexual activities . If everything proceeds according to the plan,there will be no  need for weapons . "

"And what if things doesn't go according to the plan?",Jean questioned.

Erwin gave his vampire smile," then, officer..we will have to improvise."

However Levi was not impressed . 

"And which of us do you plan on sending as the escort?"

"About that......"Armin looked  guilty . 

The raven was fuming.The room filled with the angry alpha's scent.

Armin cowered and Erwin stepped in.

"As you can see out of all the seven agents assembled here ,Eren is the only omega and also our target is gay.so it makes Eren the obvious choice . will you do it Mr yeager?"

"Yes sir".

Levi stood up.Hands slamming on the mahagony . 

"No!I will not allow it. Its too dangerous . Think of some other plan Arlert . "

"Levi...you don't understand . Eren fits the description of the escort we contained.It has to be him."

"Levi...its okay.I have gone undercover before",eren said calmly.

"No."

"Levi...i am the only one who can do it.you can't let emotions cloud your judgement.I joined the agency knowing the dangers and you can't stop me.I can and i will do it."

Levi cursed strings of unprintable obscenities . 

"Fine...but if anything goes wrong I'm calling the mission off."

Erwin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay..everyone of you know the protocol.use scent maskers.we don't want our enemies to be busting out our operation before  it even begins.oh..Mr Yeager,you don't need to use the scent maskers for this operation . Everyone go over the plans in your files.we will depart at six pm sharp."

 

                 **5:50 pm**

 

Eren was dressed in a sleek charcoal suit.He was wearing a tiny earpiece , invention of hanji and potent chloroform stashed in gis hollowed out sole.

Mikasa was dressed in a black tuxedo and kevlar vest ,underneath which were some mean looking guns and stun grenades were hidden.

Levi,jean,reiner,annie and bertholdt were however looking nowhere near fancy. they were all suited up  in standard FBI uniforms.

Levi was furious the entire time.Eren could feel Levi boring holes in his skulls with his glare . 

"I don't like it eren.its not safe.its too dangerous ".

Eren sighed.Not this again . 

"Levi ..we've discussed this before . There's no changing in plans now . Let's go."

Levi leaned to kiss eren but mikasa yanked eren away.

If looks could kill,mikasa's heartbeat would have flatlined by now.

"The fuck  you doing ackerman?"Levi snapped.

"It would not be wise to send eren smelling like an alpha sir. it could jeopardise the entire mission",deadpanned mikasa.

"She's right levi now , let's go nab this mafia bastard ",eren intervened before the two alphas could tear each other apart.  

 

 

The limo that the Rizzuto gang sent was now cramped with seven FBI agents.Mikasa as the chauffeur and the rest hiding in trunk and under the seats.

 

The drive was silent.Not even a single person spoke.on reaching the penthouse's gate,they were allowed access easily.courtesy of the Rizzuto emblem on the car's hood.

 

So far so good.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

  


As predicted, Nicholas Rizzuto had send his men off the grounds and was waiting for the escort outside the penthouse .   


Eren stepped out of the limo feeling gross.Hanji had sprayed some liquid on him before the mission.

'It is concentrated pheromone of an omega in heat',she said and now he smelled like some horny omega.

Eren looked at his target.Mr Rizzuto didn't seem so bad in looks department . About six feet tall with dark eyes ,dark hair and solid muscular built ....just like Levi.

Eren shook this thought away and strutted towards the target.

Nicholas was more than impressed at what his loons had sent him. this was some quality material . He was drooling at this point.

Eren was all charm now.

"Good evening Mr Rizzuto . ..I hope I am not too late",Eren purred.

"No...not at all.I must say you are quite beautiful though "

Eren laughed as huskily as he could . 

"Why ,Thankyou Mr Rizzuto.I hope you will find me to be a good company ",eren said wrapping his arms around Nicholas . 

"Hmm......you smell delectable pretty face. call me Nicholas".

"Well Nicholas....i was hoping we could get straight down to business you see...if you don't mind lets do it in the limo...I've always wanted to have car sex..please....."

"Whatever you say sweetheart...i want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours",he said,grinding his erection against eren.

Eren could almost hear Levi gritting his teeth through his ear piece.could it be that Levi was jealous? 

Eren lead Nicholas in the limo.

As soon as they were seated , Nicholas pounced on him like a rabid dog. Eren was so revolted that he thought he'd puke before containing the perp.

He placed a finger on Nicholas lips.

"So eager....but i think you should fuck my mouth first",eren said sliding perp's zipper open while simultaneously retrieving   the chloroform soaked fabric.

As soon as Nicholas closed his eyes anticipating eren's tongue ,eren pressed the fabric against him nose.

He thrashed for a bit and then was out cold.poor dude fell completely in their trap.A classic hook line and sinker.

Now the limo was headed towards the FBI headquarters before Rizzuto's hired dumb muscle could figure out that their boss was missing . 

Levi  crawled out of the seat,cracked his knuckles and punched Rizzuto straight in his face. Things broke but not Levi's . 

'Fucking son of a bitch laid hands on his eren.And guess what.He didnot liked sharing'.

Eren simply rolled his eyes.

  


  


  


  



	13. Chapter 13

  


Nicholas Rizzuto woke up with a terrible headache.He was cuffed to chair naked and was in what looked liked a soundproofed room.  


"Finally awake are we?", a cold voice sounded behind him.

Nicholas turned his head and saw a rather short alpha. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find the alpha terrifying . 

"You don't know what you are dealing with fuckface.Once I'm free i will see with my own eyes that you get tortured in the worst ways possible .I suggest you  let me go and i might spare your life.And if i were you I'd take my suggestion right away."

"If you were me", responded Levi, then I'd be you, and if i were you, then I'd be extremely nice to me. you never know when there would be an  accident and you get electrocuted till you are nice and crispy . "

Nicholas spat on Levi's face.

**"BASTARD I WILL MAKE YOU PAY.AND WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU ,YOU WILL BE BEGGING ME TO KILL YOU!"**  


"Mister",Levi said with barely concealed anger. "You have obviously not studied your psych notes.It is not wise to antagonize the hostage-taker. I may be unstable you know".

Nicholas was a bit spooked.This alpha certainly looked unstable.

"Whatever you say,i know you wont kill me now. you want me alive don't you",he said smugly.

"You talk a lot pig.And for the killing part.No we won't kill you.But you will wish you were never born."

  


'Fuck. What the hell is erwin doing'.He was given clear instructions as to not touch the punk without his orders'.

The door opened and Erwin entered with another Nicholas Rizzuto. 

"Huh!? Why are there two Rizzutos smith",levi questioned.

"You see...out of these two ,one may be the real Rizzuto or both can be fake. Nowadays the mafias keep a lots of duplicate around. Plastic surgery i think.But no worries,hanji is arriving with the DNA report. We will know which one is the real deal shortly."

As if on cue,Hanji appeared.

"Good evening gentlemen. And here are the results. The guy that Levi and his team brought in is a fake and this gentleman here is the real one."

"Erwin,what do we do with the extra?"Levi asked but it was clearly evident what he wanted to do.

"Whatever you wish.He is a dead man in the records anyway".

Levi approached the doppelganger and slid the barrel of his gun in the prisoners mouth.

The fake Rizzuto had shat in his pants by now.

"Please dont kill me.please don't kill me.I did what i was  
told. Spare my life . please i dont want to die "

"Believe me",said levi almost smiling."Lucky for you , you are expendable.The other guy will be joining you shortly ",and with that he pulled the trigger.

"Tch.so filthy" levi said wiping the blood smeared on his hands on the real Rizzuto's silk shirt.


End file.
